One Piece - The Lost Episode: Karakura Town
by Rico 94
Summary: Renewed Story. After going through what Luffy calls 'the mystery door,' the Straw Hats found themselves in Karakura Town. How can they survive in a world completely unknown to them. Part 1 (Chapter 1-?)


Chapter 1: Arriving! The Mysterious Island: Karakura!

The sun rises over Karakura Town, a town in suburban Tokyo, starting a brand new day. "Good morning, IIIIICCCCCHHHHHIIIIIGGGGOOOO!" Isshin yelled as he charged toward his son, Ichigo, and got slammed to the wall for his troubles.

"For crying out loud." Ichigo said as he walks to the breakfast table.

"You've gotten stronger but not wiser." Isshin said as he wiped the blood from his lip and pointed at Ichigo. "Tell me this young man, why did you slam me to the wall instead of pinning me on the floor?! How do you expect to win if you don't immobilize your opponent? Come on, let's try this again. Show me what you got!" Isshin charged towards Ichigo again.

"Quit bugging me!" Ichigo kicked his father in the face, causing him to fall on the floor.

Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister, was finshed putting breakfast together and gave to her brother. "Here you go, Ichigo." She said.

"Thanks Yuzu." Ichigo said as he took his breakfast and started eating.

"You too, Dad. You better get over here and eat your breakfast or you're going to be late."

"What you do mean 'late'? Is he supposed to be going somewhere?"

"It's a medical conference and he won't be back until tomorrow." Karin, Ichigo's other younger sister, said while eating her breakfast.

"I know you girls will mess me." Isshin said as he got ready to leave. "But I'll make sure I'll bring you back something nice." He turned to Ichigo and said. "My boy, take care your sisters alright." Then he ran to the poster of his deceased wife and the mother of all three children, Masaki. "Don't worry about a thing! I'll be home real soon, honey!"

"Please stop talking to that memorial poster of mom." Ichigo said to his father.

"Ok well, I'm on my way. See you real soon." Isshin said to his children as he walks out the door.

"Have a good time." Yuzu said to her father then turned to Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo turned to his sister in question.

"Dad's not going to be here. So what you do want to eat? I'll make you anything you like."

"Um, whatever."

"Huh? Come on."

"That's no answer." Karin said. "Get with it, you can pick. So make a request."

"Really?" Ichigo said, and then he started to think about what he wants. "Ok then, how about some curry?"

"What?" Yuzu said. "Pick something else. That's what we eat every other night."

"If that's what he wants, I'll have curry too." Karin said.

"Huh?" Yuzu said to Karin. "Use your imagination, I can make you something fancier."

"I know that. But your curry is really tasty. I got in my head so you know you got to make or I'll go crazy." Ichigo smiled at his sisters as he continues to eat his breakfast.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the New World…_

The Straw Hat Pirates continue their adventure through the wide open seas on their ship, Thousand Sunny. Right now, Luffy, the ship's captain, was sitting in his usual spot; the sunny's head, looking at the sea and thinking about the crew's next adventure or his next meal. Zoro, the first mate, was on the deck, sleeping. Nami, the navigator, was in sitting on the lawn chair on the deck, reading the newspaper. Usopp, the sniper, was fishing with Chopper, the doctor, and Brook, the musician. Sanji, the chef, was trying a new recipe for a desert he wants to give to Nami and Robin. Robin, the historian, was in the library, reading a few of her books. And Franky, the shipwright, was coming up with new things for the ship. Everything was quiet on the ship until…

"Hey guys, check this out!" Luffy shouted getting his crew's attention. The crew expect for Zoro, who was still sleeping, stopped what they were doing and went to their captain.

"What is it, Luffy?" Nami was the first to ask the captain.

"There's some sort of weird door up ahead." Luffy said, pointing at where he found the object that caught his attention.

"Weird door?" Chopper questioned. The crew looked at where Luffy was pointing and saw an old-fashioned Japanese door in front of the Sunny, floating upright.

"What the…where did that door come from?!" Usopp shouted in surprise. "How it is standing on its own in the middle of the ocean?!"

"Come on, let's go check it out." Luffy said excited.

"Hold on, Luffy." Nami said. "I don't that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Luffy whined. "It's looks cool, I want to see what's on the other side of it."

"What if it's a trap and we all get killed?!" Nami retaliated. "Have you ever thought about that possibility?! Our best option is to go around it and next towards the next island." Nami looked at her advanced log pose to see where other two needles pointing and hopefully direct their course the island that needle is pointing towards.

"Uh guys…" Usopp said scared. "That door is opening." Nami and Luffy looked at the door and saw it opening, revealing another door and that opened as well showing a bright light.

"What's with that light?" Franky asked covering his eyes like everybody else.

"It's stinging my eyes." Brook said. "Although, I don't have any eyes. SKULL JOKE! Yo, ho, ho, ho, ho!"

"It doesn't matter, we're going around it." Nami said, much to Luffy's dismay. "Franky, take the helm and turn to port."

"Right!" Franky said, heading for the helm.

"Nami, I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that." Robin said.

"Why do you say that?" Nami asked Robin.

"We're already caught in a current heading towards the door."

"WE'RE WHAT?!" Nami yelled, looking at the current that Robin was talking and see the trip is being pulled towards the door.

"Oh boy, we're going through the mystery door." Luffy said excited.

"This isn't to be happy about here!" Nami shouted as the ship is engulfed the light and the door closes and disappears. The light vanishes and reveals an island unlike any the crew had seen before. The buildings looked more modern and advanced than the ones they've seen, been in, or destroyed. Plus the town is more advanced as well. It's nothing like any islands the Straw hats have been to in the past.

"Hey, there really was an island after all." Luffy said happily.

"What kind of island is it?" Chopper asked.

"I've never seen anything like this." Robin said.

"What the…The log post!" Nami cried, seeing the three needles spinning. "The needles aren't working like they normally do. There's something off with the island's magnetic field."

"Who cares?" Luffy said excited. "Let's go! I smell another adventure!"

Nami signed in defeat. "It's looks like we don't have choice at this point." The crew nodded as the ship headed the docks and they dropped the anchor.

"Morning guys." Zoro said waking up.

"You were asleep this whole time!" Usopp shouted, slapping the air.

"Where the hell are we anyways?" Sanji asked curious about the island as is everyone else.

"I don't know." Usopp said then he puts on a dramatic face. "Unless we're in the future."

"We're in the future, really?!" Chopper and Luffy shouted excited and with stars in their eyes. Then all three of them got nailed in the head by Nami.

"Quit being stupid!" The navigator shouted. "Wherever we are is different than any island we've been to. Look at the log pose." Nami showed the rest of the crew her advanced log pose as they saw that all three needles are still spinning like crazy. "There's something wrong with the magnetic field in this island. The needles aren't working like they normally do."

"So what do we do now?" Franky asked.

"We could explore the island and find someone that could us what's wrong with the log post." Robin suggested. "What do you think Luffy?" Robin looked to her left and saw that Luffy was gone. "Luffy?"

"Where's Luffy?" Brook asked as he and Chopper look around for their captain.

"You don't think that he…" Chopper said.

"Yeah, he did." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

"AHHHH, THAT STUPID MORON!" Nami yelled in frustration due to her captain's constant stupidity.

* * *

_In Karakura High School…_

"IIICCCCHHHIII…" Keigo shouted, running towards Ichigo and got hit with Ichigo's bag.

"What's up Keigo?" Ichigo greeted his friend as he fell to the ground.

"Why? You always do this almost every day."

"Sorry, it just a reflex I got from living my dad." Then Ichigo walked up to Mizuiro. "Hey Mizuiro."

"Hey Ichigo, what's up?" Mizuiro said to Ichigo.

"Nothing much."

Keigo then got up, walked up the two and said to Mizuiro, "Stop! You just saw that, didn't you?! Why do you keep pretending like I don't exists?!"

Mizuiro ignored Keigo's rant and said to Ichigo, "By the way, have you heard about the strange ship arriving in Karakura Town?"

"A strange ship?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, don't you ever watch the news Ichigo? A strange ship was seen landing near the docks just east of town."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I've heard some of the students plan to go there after school to take a look the ship." Keigo said.

"Is that right?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, are you going there to take a look at it too?"

"I don't know. Maybe, I will."

"Alright cool, I wonder what it looks like." Ichigo walked inside the classroom and greeted Chad, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Uryu as class got started.

* * *

_At the port…_

"Make sure that nothing happens to the ship while we're gone." Nami ordered as she got off the Sunny with Usopp, Sanji, and Robin.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it." Zoro said before drifting off to sleep.

"No worries, I'll make sure happens to this ship." Franky said.

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as we find that idiot we call our captain." Nami said as her group left the dock and into the city.

* * *

_Inside Karakura Town…_

Luffy was walking around Karakura town, looking at the city amazed as if he was in a dream. "Whoa, this place is so cool." Luffy continue to wonder throughout the city not knowing where he's going for a few more minutes until he heard his stomach grumbling, demanding food. "Oh man, I'm starving. I wonder if there's any barbeque places anywhere or some place for me to eat."

"My, my, being hungry in a busy town like this especially in a day like today isn't good." A new voice said catching Luffy's attention. Luffy turned around and saw a man with messy light blond hair, wearing a black kimono, clogs, and a white and green hat.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked the man.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara." The man introduced himself. "What about you, young man?"

"Hi there, I'm Luffy. I'm the next king of the pirates." Kisuke's eyes widen when he heard 'king of the pirates.'

'So he's from that world.' Kisuke thought looking at Luffy. 'How did he get here? Unless…' His train of thought was cut off by Luffy's stomach. "Say Mr. Luffy, how about you come with me back to my shop?"

"Really?" Luffy said.

"Of course, I'll see if I had something for you to eat there."

"Okay!"

"Very good, well then follow me." Kisuke said as he headed towards to the Urahara Shop and Luffy followed him. Kisuke kept an eye on Luffy, trying to figure out how the pirate came to Karakura Town.

* * *

_With Nami's group…_

Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin were walking throughout Karakura Town, looking for their captain. Sanji and Usopp looked at the various buildings and vehicles, seeing a lot of things that they're not accustomed of seeing. There are some men looking at Nami and Robin, commented on how hot they look, only to threaten by Sanji.

"Nice town." Usopp said, looking at the buildings.

"Yeah, it's a good place to take a girl out of a night on the town." Sanji said, imagining him with Nami and Robin on a date in Karakura.

"We're not here to do some site seeing you guys." Nami said to the boys. "We're only looking for Luffy, understand?" Then Nami took a look at the advanced log post. "While we're at it, we need to find someone that could tell us what's wrong with the advanced log post."

"Yes, Nami-swan." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Whatever." Usopp said still looking at the city. "But everything looks more advanced what we're used of seeing. And besides, this city is too big and too busy. For all we know, Luffy could be anywhere on this island."

"Hey how many people you think be at the docks?" a random person asked his friend, catching the pirates' attention.

"I don't know." The second person answered. "I'm guessing most of Karakura Town would be there. The word about some weird ship spread like wildfire."

Nami walked up the strangers and asked, "Excuse me, what do you mean about a 'weird ship'?"

"You didn't hear the news. Some ship with a lion head was seen heading towards Karakura and docked this morning. Everyone is heading towards the docks to take a look at it." Nami's eyes widen when she heard that. "You should go take look for yourself." As the two strangers left, Nami turned back towards her crewmates.

"Wait, they're not talking about the Sunny are they?!" Usopp said in panic.

"This isn't good." Nami said, think about the possibility of the Marines being in the town. "What if there's a marine base on the island?!"

"There is a possibility of that." Robin said. "But the chances are very slim. I don't see that many posters here. And as we were passing through some of the stores, I've noticed that the currency here is different as well so I doubt we would have to worry about the marines."

"Really, there's a different currency here?" Usopp questioned. "Like the time we were in Skypeia?"

"It's a possibility." Robin answered.

"Either way, we have to find Luffy and back to the Sunny." Nami said then remembered the log post. "Wait, we can't go anywhere because we need to fix the advanced log pose. And by time we get back, there a whole swarm of people crowding around our ship. We're screwed."

"So what do we do now?" Robin asked.

Nami sighed and said, "I guess there's no other way around it. Let's start by looking for Luffy and hope that he didn't wonder off too far. But that's wishful thinking." But before they could take a step farther, the group heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" Usopp said, spooked. The pirates looked around to find out where the noise was coming from. Then Nami felt something wet fell on the top of her head. She looked up and let a scream at what she saw.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Sanji asked, and then he, Usopp, and Robin looked up. Their eyes widen at what they saw. They saw a creature wearing a white mask, black skin, and have a huge hole in the middle of its chest, and wings, hovering above them.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Nami yelled.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Deadly Combat in Karakura! The Hollows Strike!

* * *

**A/N: This is the rewritten version of the first chapter of this story. I've added some more stuff and changed the format for the other chapters coming up. Also the story will be based off of the Zanpakuto Rebellion. This is coming out two days before the original planned date. I hope you like it. Later.**


End file.
